Objective
The Objective of a wizard is one of the two traits that modify how an AI controlled wizard acts in a general sense, the other being Personality. The human player does not have these traits because their actions are only based on their own free will. The only exception to this rule is when the human player allows the Grand Vizier to make building decisions for him : In this case the human player's objective variable, which is always Pragmatist, will be used for the decision. Rival wizards select their objective at the start of the game. Their primary realm and certain retorts contribute to the chance to select an objective. In future references, "contributes X" will mean that it has an X/Y chance to be selected, where Y is the sum of all Xs from all contributing factor for all objectives. For example, if a realm contributes 3 to Militarist, 3 to Chaotic, 4 to Lawful and none to everything else, and no retorts are involved, the chance for Militarist and Chaotic are 30% and Lawful is 40%. There are five possible Objectives in the game. Base Priorities The wizard will use the base priorities when selecting what buildings to build in their cities. These are then adjusted by the wizard's Objective. Pragmatist Pragmatist wizards value every goal equally, and use the base priorities for most choices. Contributing factors for selecting this objective None. This objective, although present and functional in the game, is never selected. However, the 1.50 unofficial patch adds some contributing factors : -Sorcery Mastery retort contributes +1 to Pragmatist. -Myrran retort contributes +1 to Pragmatist. -Conjurer retort contributes +2 to Pragmatist. -Sorcery primary or secondary realm contributes +4 to Pragmatist. Life contributes +2, Nature and Death contribute +1, while Chaos contributes none at all. Effects of the Pragmatist objective Militarist Militarist wizards will prefer building up their armies as fast as possible. Contributing factors for selecting this objective Note : In case of realms, in the 1.50 unofficial patch, both the primary and the secondary realm is added. In earlier versions, only the primary realm is considered. Nature Realm : +2 Sorcery Realm : +1 Chaos Realm : +3, reduced to +2 in the 1.50 patch. Life Realm : +2 Death Realm : +4 Warlord retort : +2, increased to +3 in the 1.50 patch. Sorcery Master : +1, none in the 1.50 patch. Effects of the Militarist objective The wizard will perform an additional check when deciding to declare War or not, see Need for War. Certain personalities will prevent this effect. The wizard has an increased chance to pick skill when distributing their power income. In the 1.50 unofficial patch, they prefer mana instead to have sufficient resources to summon large armies of fantastic creatures and cast spells in combat. The wizard has an increased chance to select a combat summoning spell for research if one is available. They have a 50% increased chance to select the production of a unit instead of a building. However, this only takes effect after it has already been decided to produce a unit, thus having no effect whatsoever. In the 1.40 unofficial patch and above, they have an increased chance to select the production of a unit instead of a building, prior to deciding which one to build. Theurgist Theurgist wizards will consider magic their top priority. Contributing factors for selecting this objective Note : In case of realms, in the 1.50 unofficial patch, both the primary and the secondary realm is added. In earlier versions, only the primary realm is considered. Nature Realm : +2 Sorcery Realm : +4 Chaos Realm : +2, increased to +3 in the 1.50 patch. Life Realm : +3 Death Realm : +1 Chaos Mastery : +1 Divine Power : +3 Mana Focusing : +1 Sage Master : +1 Archmage : +4 Effects of the Theurgist objective The wizard will have an increased chance to pick research when distributing their power income. Perfectionist Perfectionist wizards will prefer to increase the resource production. Contributing factors for selecting this objective Note : In case of realms, in the 1.50 unofficial patch, both the primary and the secondary realm is added. In earlier versions, only the primary realm is considered. Nature Realm : +4 Sorcery Realm : +2 Chaos Realm : +2 Life Realm : +4 Death Realm : +1 Nature Mastery : +1 Alchemy : +3 Conjurer : +2 (none in the 1.50 patch) Effects of the Perfectionist objective The wizard has an increased chance to pick mana when distributing their power income. In the 1.50 unofficial patch, they prefer skill instead to increase their capacity in spending the additional resources they earn from building up prospering cities. In the 1.40 unofficial patch and above, they have a lowered chance to select the production of a unit instead of a building. Expansionist Expansionist wizards prefer to colonize or conquer territory. Contributing factors for selecting this objective Note : In case of realms, in the 1.50 unofficial patch, both the primary and the secondary realm is added. In earlier versions, only the primary realm is considered. Nature Realm : +2 Sorcery Realm : +3 Chaos Realm : +3 Life Realm : +1 Death Realm : +4 Warlord : +3, or +1 in the 1.50 unofficial patch Channeller : +2 Myrran : +4 Effects of the Expansionist objective The wizard will perform an additional check when deciding to declare War or not, see Need for War. Certain personalities will prevent this effect. The wizard will have an increased chance to Break Treaty when Moving towards War. They have a 30% increased chance to select the production of a unit instead of a building. However, this only takes effect after it has already been decided to produce a unit, thus having no effect whatsoever. They have twice the normal chance to select the production of a settlers or engineers. Additionally to the above, the Objective will also have an effect on the chance for the wizard to send their settlers to the other plane. The order of preference, from lowest to highest is : Perfectionist, Theurgist, Pragmatist and Militarist, Expansionist. The 1.40 unofficial patch increased the chance for all cases, but the order was not changed. Category:Diplomacy